


The things that were left unsaid.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when they went inside the lift? We know that he liked the dress but what else really hung in the air?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things that were left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They had managed to slip past the guards and down the stairs and they were ready to enter the lift. He let May walk down first watching the sashay of her hips as she descended the stairs, noticing how the silver dress clung to her body like a second skin. One which if she let him he would happily take off and all he kept wondering was ‘Is she wearing anything under that dress?’  
He would swear on Shields handbook that she hadn't a stitch of clothing on underneath, for he saw halfway down her dress during what can only be called, ‘horizontal mamba’ cause it sure as hell was not just dancing.

He knew they had a lot to talk about but between her leaving, him shouting at her and the whole “I'm the director of shield” thing there really had not been much time to talk because each time he tried, she would shut him down.

Now this was what May did, if you were treading on dangerous territory she would warn if you were super lucky and if really unlucky she would just shut you down, no word nor action could get through but he was damn sure going to try. She was and has been for over 20 years his friend, secret keeper, nurse, fighter but most of all his soul mate. Time just seem to go against them and when one was available the other wasn't but now the cards had been played and it was time to claim his hand, the question was how? 

He knew that if he tackled May head on, she would hit harder than he could and her defences would go up; she was too smart to fall for the sly tactic so that left him with good old fashioned honesty but when?

May was walking ahead and she could feel the heat from his gaze burning on caramel skin and turning her blood to molten lava, she knew she was teasing but it was just payback for all he had put her through. Going away was the hardest thing she had ever done and she knew he was angry at her but then to lie about the carvings and keep them from her that hurt the most but they were slowly building together the foundation of a friendship that was once more.

They had entered down the stairs and Coulson had the device that replicated the retina scans and he raised it to eye level. The machine whirled to life and a holographic image of the eyes rose up in front of the pad, “Hurry, someone is coming.” Before May could even move a muscle Coulson's arm shot out to move her out of the way, he punched the six foot muscle man straight on the jaw knocking him on his ass. 

She gave him a look of lust, admiration and downright pissed off, “I could've handle that you know.” and she marched off into the lift, “Yeah i know you could.” Coulson hollowed at her before realising the lift doors were about to close. He slid through the gap, not a hair out of place and look like he would burst in flames from how hot he looked but May knew she had to stand firm as she was still pissed at him but looking like that, she could crawl into the suit with him and peel it of layer by layer.

Coulson knew that they needed to talk and if he let her get out of this lift he would never get another chance like it so part way down to the basement, he flicked the emergency switch and stood in front of the panel whilst a blue glow and descended on the lift encasing May and her dress in a silvery aura fit for an angel. Coulson looked at her and was speechless, he couldn't get his brain to connect to his mouth for seeing her like that had short circuited what little mind he had left and he was ready to drool. 

When he actually reached up to her eyes, he could see that he been busted and she was watching him with a sultry look that could set the lift on fire. He had the decency to look bashful but that was not the look that she was going for, she stood at the other side of the lift and wait for him to look at her again.

“You hurt me Phil and I don't know why you think that locking us in here is going to make it happen cause I am not talking about it, so just leave it there.” May turned her back so she was facing the metal frame work but could still see the reflection of Coulson so clearly, she could feel the heat from his body and it was making her heart race.

“You don't want to talk about it, well guess what Melinda, it is not just about what you want, ok?”

“You shut me out? whispered Melinda.

“You lied to me!!” spat Coulson.

“I was protecting you!!!” shouted Melinda.

“You left me and lied about your hypergraphia.” shot Melinda.

“I could handle it…!!!”

“I NEEDED YOU!!!” Coulson yelled at the top his lungs bringing May’s part of the shouting match to a grinding halt. By now they were standing nose to nose , or as near as they could be given the 1 foot difference but they were breathing hard and heavy, the air hung between them like a blanket woven from the finest thread.

No one knows who did what or when but May found herself with her back against the lift and the hot and luscious lips of Director Phil Coulson descended on her with ferocious intensity. He placed his hands upon her hips and pulled her towards him, she could feel his desire plain and simple, she did not need to look into eyes to see the love lust shining there.  
He left the outline of her lips and gently licked, nipped and sucked down her neck and bit where it began to meet her shoulder. May had no idea what day it was but she sure knew that she would combust soon and they would be picking her off the floor.  
She felt his hand travel down the contours of her body, felt each muscle flex with anticipation, he ran his hand down her thigh and a wave of heat crossed her body and her nostrils flared. He pulled her leg up over his hip exposing her but in such a passionate way. He slammed his hips into hers and she felt just what effect she was having on him.

Once the kiss came to a flame scorching conclusion, he gently nudged his nose against hers, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean it and know that I will always need you if you'll have me.”

Coulson pecked her on the lips and whispered hotly in her ear, “And I really like that dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you KatyDee43 for the prompt and mandylou67 for being my inspiration <3


End file.
